Talents
by GenderBenderLuver
Summary: Sena can do more than run. - Random Drabbles - Updated: July 26 - Latest Ch: Guns
1. Chapter 1

After I heard my friends insulting Sena and how his only talent is speed I knew I had to defend him somehow... whether or not they are true or not!

So I had this view of a Sena who has secret talents... kind of a Mary-Sue thing to do to him but I just want my friends to know he's more than a speedy (and cute) boy!

This is based on Chapter 72... It was the chapter where Hiruma buys guns in America.

**Chapter 1- Guns**

Sena stumbled into the gun shop, after Hiruma and Monta, eyes wide in an adorable way that he hadn't realized was ridden on his face. He had a strange emotion on his face, almost as if he was _mesmerized, _or perhaps Hiruma and Monta were just hallucinating. They both shook it off as Hiruma went back to purchasing several machine guns while Monta just stood there with Sena, unsure of what to do.

Sena, on the other hand, looked like he couldn't decide what to do.

He was fidgeting; his hands looked like it itched to touch something, _anything_. He sometimes seemed to bite his lip when he saw those people shoot the target with such expertise.

The shop keeper took it as a sign to get a new costumer: "Ho, you kids, do you want to try shooting?"

"E-Eh, s-sure," Sena stuttered and held the gun awkwardly, toying with it while Monta shot, however he almost got blown away by the force of it and missed the paper target. The paper target's centre was the X while the further away from it, it would be worth less points.

Seibu's coach took out two guns and was also attempting to shoot the paper target. Although he shot both at the same time and flashily spun the gun in his hands before stuffing them back into their sheaths, he missed the main body.

"A man, this is what you call a man!" The coach yelled, enjoying himself in such a way that even Kid commented on it.

"_What a joke, none of the shots hit the target!" _an American laughed, chatting to the man sitting with his arms behind his head. The man was getting ready to shoot and when he did shoot, he got a mere seven but continued to laugh: "Japanese folks can't shoot!" The man relaxing on the bench just laughed along.

At the same moment, Hiruma took a gun and reloaded it, cocking it exactly between the man's arms and the insulter's finger and shot, shattering the window and managing to go through both without damaging anything.

Then Sena, who had watched the whole thing, shot too.

The two bullets collided in mid-air, with such force that the two bullets probably fused from the strength of it, and even after the scare of their lives, they were shocked even more at what the young brown-eyed feminine boy did.

Even Hiruma was wide eyed.

Then the boy erupted into childish glee and he squealed like an excited schoolgirl: "T-This gun is so amazing! Hiruma-san, can you smuggle this back too?!"

It was on that day that Monta avoided Sena and Hiruma kept all his guns away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

The main characters are Sena, Monta and Hiruma; I guess this trio will be going on for the next few chapters.

**Chapter 2- Gambling**

Sena couldn't explain how he got caught in this situation.

To begin, Hiruma decided that he was bored and thought: 'Hey, wouldn't it be interesting to drag all of these people to illegal gambling places?' Or maybe Hiruma thought: 'Let's get everyone arrested!'

Whatever Hiruma was thinking, Sena was stuck here now with his friends.

Sure, some of them weren't fazed, namely the more delinquent type, Juumonji, Kuroki, Toganou and so on. But Sena was simply terrified; he just sat there, trying to think of a good lie to tell the police if they arrived. Monta, however, was all over the place, excited to earn money to buy Mamori a ring. Too bad Mamori wasn't there to defend Sena.

"Wow, Sena, look at all the money I just got MAX!" Monta showed off.

"Monta, that's ten dollars." Sena commented.

"Mukya! But I began with eight!" Monta grinned. "Come on Sena, try that game over there."

"... Y-You do realize we can be arrested for this," Sena questioned. Monta didn't take it with much regard: "Hiruma has our back, MAX! We can trust him, come on!" Sena sighed as he was led away by Monta to a card game.

The exact card game Hiruma was at.

"Hey, Hiruma, teach Sena how to play this game MAX!" Monta suddenly pushed Sena forward. Sena stuttered nonsense and Hiruma scoffed: "Che, I thought the fucking shrimp didn't want to be arrested by the _big scary police officers." _Hiruma imitated Sena with a high pitched voice.

"Mukya- you can't treat my best friend-" Monta began protecting Sena only to come face to face with Hiruma's handgun. "Yes, yes you can."

"A newbie, this is going to be easy!" A man smirked at Sena from across the table.

"Come on, fucking shrimp, you better not lose any of _my _fucking money." Hiruma rolled his eyes when he realized Sena didn't bring any money.

Hiruma quickly guided Sena through the rules, Sena nodded to each and every one of them. Then Hiruma rolled his eyes: "Here, play your first fucking game, lose my money and you are sent to fucking hell." Hiruma was grinning by now and Sena shuddered.

(A/N: I do not usually include notes, but the rules to Blackjack are to get an exact total or close to 21 with your cards, however you cannot pass 21 or your busted and lose right away.)

"Hehe, this is going to be too easy." The guy taunted from across the table. Sena sighed, taking a quick peek at his cards.

If there was one thing Sena knew about Hiruma while playing cards was that he tended to show off his cards, or always boast about something. Intimidation was probably the key. But with Sena's frail voice and shyness, there was no way Sena could pull that off.

Or could he?

Sena took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then he looked at the card with the most bored look he could attain.

He tapped the card twice, and the dealer laid down another card. An ace, great, now he has fourteen.

Sena continued to stare at the cards. Not looking up, hoping that he wouldn't get embarrassed. Then he did some calculations as the dealer turned to the other players.

The best card would be a 'seven' at this time. Sena thought about it, there is four of each card in a deck. A quick scan across the table, he managed to take out quite a bit, and it didn't seem anyone had a seven already, so he has four chances.

He tapped the cards twice again.

Six, Sena realized.

Twenty was the closest you can get to twenty-one, and there was a highly low chance he would get the last ace in the deck.

Sena, flipped over his card, his sudden facade of boredom was cut through: "U-Uh I have twenty."

Hiruma suddenly keened over laughing: "Kekeke, holy shit, never thought the fucking shrimp had it in him."

After that, Hiruma was sure to drag Sena into whatever games he had, although Hiruma always did win, but Sena still had fun along the way.

(A/N: Short, but it's just to prove I'm alive.)


End file.
